Contemporary optical communications and other systems oftentimes employ grating couplers to couple light to/from photonic integrated circuits via one or more optical fibers. Accordingly, methods, structures or techniques that improve the effectiveness of such coupling or resulting packaging of these structures would represent a welcome addition to the art.